Donald Gill Jr. (Earth-11584)
History "I've been in the cooler too long. Even if this whole thing sees us captured, then we'll just wind up back here. Way I see it? Nothing to lose...everything to gain. I'm in." '''Donald R. Gill Jr. '''was born the son of a sailor in Annapolis Maryland. His father, Donald Gill Sr., was an accomplished in his service to his country, gaining notable decorations in the submarine service and rising to the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer before his retirement. However his son did not follow in his father's footsteps, choosing science or service and industry over the military. Donald had an unremarkable career in high school, but graduated from Boston University with a degree in chemical engineering, specializing in extreme temperatures. Gill was hired by Stark Industries at the height of the War on Terror in order to build weapons utilizing cryostasis, the idea being that the weapons would be of a non-lethal variety. Gill's work was revolutionary, but highly experimental, and thus when Tony Stark announced that his weapons manufacturing division would be shut down, Gill's project (despite having the easiest transition to civilian use) was among the cust-cutting measures put into place by Obadiah Stane. Gill took this layoff personally, especially when his divorce (due to an unrelated incident) happened at the same time. Gill formed an unhealthy obsession with Stark, but would not have acted on it if not for meeting with several like minded individuals, including Ivan Vanko. This quartet robbed a bank for capital, and Gill was nearly captured in the process. However they managed to escape, though with no idea what to do next. Leila Davis, the widow of one of their accomplices, offered him a way forward by granting him access to the research that he had left behind at Stark Industries. Using his limited resources and knowledge, he was able to create a suit that used his theories to artificially lower the temperature around him to extreme levels, forcing this cryonic energy through concussive blasts of cold. Taking the name Blizzard, Gill participated in the attack on Tony Stark in Monte Carlo, though ultimately failed at killing him before he was captured. Shortly thereafter though, he was set free by Justin Hammer and allowed to refine his suit and theories further. When the Wrecking Crew learned that Hammer was threatening to sell them down the river, though, they took matters into their own hands. Relying on Leila Davis' computer skills and Vanko's ability to build weapons, they sabotaged the Hammer drones and James Rhodes' battle suit to try and take out the audience at the Stark Expo. Gill and his fellow accomplice, Marco Scarlotti, were tasked with guarding the tech at the Hammer facility while Davis and Vanko used their own suits to attack Stark. However, Gill and Scarlotti were attacked and neutralized by the Black Widow, resulting in their capture and imprisonment by SHIELD. A few years later, Gill was broken out of prison by the criminal Taskmaster in order to serve Loki in his bid for world domination. While initially reluctant, Gill took the easy way out (as opposed to Leila Davis, who decided to remain in jail)/ Gill was initially gifted with a new battle staff that enhanced his suit's cryonic abilities. He used these newer strengths to help attack the Helicarrier and free Loki from captivity. However, in the Battle of New York, Blizzard is defeated by Hawkeye and recaptured by SHIELD, where he remains in custody to this day. Powers & Abilities * Cryonic Abilities: Gill's knowledge in chemical engineering, specifically with cryonic technology, allowed him to develop an experimental suit that artificially lowers the air temperature around him to extreme levels. Gill is also capable of firing concussive blasts of extreme cold, causing damage to electronic equipment especially. * Battle Staff: After being recruited by Taskmaster to aid in the Battle of New York, Blizzard was given a staff to focus his cryonic abilities through. This didn't aid him in the end, as he was captured during said battle. Weaknesses Gill is arguably the most timid of the four members of the Wrecking Crew, despite having arguably the most damaging abilities of the four. His unsure nature and tendency to be a follower got him in trouble more than once, as it prevented him from standing up to Ivan Vanko during the initial planning of their criminal enterprise, while also going along with Taskmaster when he was broken out of SHIELD's custody. He remains in custody on the RAFT supermax facility, while his technology also remains locked up as well. Film Details Blizzard appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all instances, he is portrayed by actor Cuba Gooding Jr. * Iron Man 2 (2010) * The Avengers (2012) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters